The instant invention relates generally to a liquid delivery system for power machine tools and more specifically to removable and repositionable liquid reservoirs.
Numerous machine tools have been disclosed in the prior art that require coolant or lubricant applied to the cutting area to increase the speed at which the machine tools cut and extend the useful life of the cutting bits. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.